Ghosts in the Lab
by Tala95
Summary: Isabelle has woken up on a cold steel table and people are ignoring her. Is there a reason why she has woken up with no memory of what happened to her? Why is she ignored and what will happen when she meets a woman who won't do as the others do? Please read and review
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The streets were darkened as thunderstorms passed overhead. Lightning struck the sky, causing the sky to become bright for a few seconds before going dark again. A young woman, no older than seventeen was running through the spitting rain. She was already soaked with sweat and her body was becoming exhausted. Her feet slapped at the ground, causing small splashes of water to hit the backs of her jeans. She turned a corner and found herself at a dead end. She was breathing heavily and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the brick wall blocking her from freedom. She spun around and saw the silhouette of the person she was running from. A silver baseball bat glittered in her hand as she walked closer to her. She was dragging the bat along the ground. The moment she was a few feet in front of her, she raised it above her head. The woman raised her arms up in a defensive move. The bat came crashing down and she heard something snap. She screamed out in pain and clutched the arm to her chest. The second woman swung the bat again and caught her in her leg. Again something snapped and the woman dropped to her side. The second woman kept hitting the woman over and over in a fit of rage before dropping the bat and pulling out a gun from her pants. She aimed at the woman, her finger on the trigger. The woman crawled back as far as she could, without injuring herself any further. She was propped up against the brick wall, staring into the face of her attacker. Her eyes grew wide as she stared right into the gun's barrel.

"Please," she begged, "I don't want to die." The second woman lowered the gun a little and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out and a burning sensation went right through the woman's chest. The second woman shot again before turning and left. The young woman moved away from the wall and tried to crawl to the end of the alleyway. She made it halfway, when she started to feel faint. She tried to crawl further, but found that her limbs weren't doing what her brain told them. Her head collapsed to the ground and her eyes were fluttering shut. Darkness was swallowing her up and she couldn't fight it anymore. She gave in to the dark and felt herself drifting away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

I woke up on a cold metal table. I was alone in the room, not knowing how or why I was there. I sat up and rubbed my head. How long was I out? Was I kidnapped? Did anyone know where I was? Questions kept running through my mind. Whatever situations I could come up with just raised more questions. I placed my feet on the ground and stood up. It looked like I was in some sort of laboratory. I walked to the doorway and leaned against it. I looked up and saw a few people walking backwards and forwards around the large building.

"Hey!" I called out, "I need help!" Nobody stopped or even acknowledged I was there. I saw a group of people standing on a platform in the middle of the building. I walked over to them and climbed up the stairs. I walked over to a woman with black hair that reached down to just below her shoulders and she had dark brown eyes.

"Please," I said, "can you help me? I don't know where I am." The woman didn't make any movements, so I waved my hand in front of her face. "Hello?" The woman raised her head to a man coming up to her.

"Cam, when can we have the bones for cleaning?" he asked. I looked to the man; he had dark brown curly hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue lab coat and black pants. I leaned in closer to his name tag. Jack Hodgins.

"Jack, can you help me?" I asked. Still no response. I was starting to get frustrated. How long were they going to keep pretending that I wasn't there?

"You can clean the bones the moment any and all evidence is removed from the remaining flesh," the one called Cam replied. I groaned.

"Come on, I'm right here; are you guys blind and deaf?" Jack walked back down off the platform, with Cam right on his heels. I stood there, not knowing what I should do. I walked over to a desk and sat on the top of it. A person was sitting at the chair typing away at a computer. I leaned over and saw a large amount of words and numbers that made no sense to me. I gave a loud audible sigh and started to swing my legs back and forth.

"Even if you're ignoring me, I suppose I could have some fun," I said, before jumping off the table and walking off the platform.

Over the course of the next week I spent most of my time wandering around learning the names of everyone and where each room was. After a while I had gotten bored; as I had searched every inch of the place. I had grown fond of a woman called Angela. She was a fairly tall woman with medium length hair that curled at the end and brown eyes. Her skin was tanned and she looked like she was from Chinese descent. I had found out that she and Jack Hodgins were married and had a kid together. Occasionally I would see the kid, much to Cam's displeasure. The kid was the only one that wouldn't ignore me, mainly due to the fact that he was too young to understand that he was supposed to be ignoring me. Whenever he was around, I would play peek-a-boo with him; making him laugh and giggle. I had also taken a fancy to watching Angela paint. It was calming and I never knew what she was going to paint next. Out of all the rooms in the facility, I loved Jack's lab the best; mainly for the fact that he doesn't have your typical office. It was decked out with bugs and plants on many different shelves around the room. He also had beakers and test tubes on the desks. At the end of his desk, furthest from the door was a large bulky desk computer. He was constantly putting numbers and data onto it, none of which made sense to me; much like when he spoke. I was usually sitting in his lab, watching as his bugs would crawl around in the jars. Jack was busy feeding the crawlies and talking to them like they were any usual pets.

"I never really like bugs before," I murmured out, "but now, I have a strange likeness for the creepy little suckers." The sound of high heels erupted through the quiet and Jack turned. I looked up and Cam came into the lab.

"Hey," she said, "Angela needs the exact bone injuries so that she can figure out what happened to the victim."

"Sure thing, I'll be there soon," Jack replied.

"Now." With that Cam spun on her heels and left. Jack gave a slight huff of air through his nose. He then put the food down for the bugs and left the room. I followed behind, wanting to know how the victim died. We walked into Angela's lab and stood around a large block with a second block perfectly above it. Holograph lines connected the two. I was in awe; despite how many times I had seen it working. Angela picked up her tablet and turned to Jack.

"What injuries did the victim receive? I'll be able to composite a probable scenario using the data you found," she said. Jack cleared his throat and pulled a clipboard out from under his arm, what he had grabbed before he left his lab.

"The victim," he said, "suffered a broken tibia, femur, radius and ulna. The vic has also suffered fractures to the frontal bone, nasal bone and the aveolar process. Some defensive wounds were found on the metacarpus and the phalanges; as well as two bullet wounds from a forty five in the sternum." Angela punched the information into her tablet and a silhouette of a human body formed.

"Now, I am compositing certain weapons that would be consistent with the wound types and the number of breaks and fractures. Just give it a minute," Angela replied. After a few moments, the machine beeped and an image of a baseball bat and a .45 caliber bullet gun showed up.

"Okay, the gun was easy, but the most likely weapon was a baseball bat," Angela continued.

"You mean someone beat the poor girl to death?" Cam said.

"According to the information, yes," Angela replied, "so if the info is correct, this is how the murder happened." The baseball bat shrunk in size and was placed into the hand of a genderless person. The two struggled for the bat before the genderless one took it, knocking the girl to the ground. It then raised the bat above its head and the girl moved an arm up, defending herself from her attacker. The bones showed through the girl and we all watched as the bone snapped in two like a twig. The girl backed away and the attacker then swung the bat to the leg, where the bone in that also snapped. The girl fell to the ground and the attacker kept hitting each spot over and over, until the girl was laying face up on the ground. The attacker then pulled out the gun and shot twice, leaving the girl broken and bloodied. I felt a little queasy, like I was going to throw up at any second.

"The poor girl, she was barely able to live her life. We have to find out who the killer is," Angela said, sadness hinting in her voice.

"Any idea on who the victim is?" Cam asked.

"I'm still running face recognitions in the data base, but no hits so far. If nothing comes up we may have to look into dental records," Angela replied.

"It's been a week, we need an ID ASAP."

"I'll do my best." Cam left the room and Jack moved closer to his wife. The two kissed.

"We may have a while to wait," Jack said, "we could go and see Michael." Angela smiled.

"That is a really great idea," she said, "let me just get my bag." Angela walked over to her couch and picked up her small handbag. Just as the two were about to leave, a beeping sound started up. "The identity of our victim has come back," Angela said, placing her bag back down and walking over to the screen. She pressed a button on her tablet and a face showed up. I froze as I looked over every inch of the face smiling at me. Long black hair and brown eyes; her skin was pale and her teeth were perfectly white. I was staring at my own image, taken only the beginning of the school term.

"Guys, that's...that's not me. It my photo but I'm right here," I said. Neither Jack nor Angela took notice of me. I turned to them, everything moving in slow motion. "Don't ignore me anymore, I am right here." I stepped towards Angela and went to place a hand on her shoulder, only it went right through. Angela shivered.

"That was weird," she said, "did it just get cold?" Jack shook his head.

"No, maybe you need some sleep? You barely got any for the past week," he replied.

"Maybe, hey could you get me something to eat? I have to tell Cam about the identity of the vic." Jack nodded.

"Is Chinese alright?" he asked. Angela nodded.

"That's fine Sweetie," she said. The two left and I fell to my knees. Tears flooded my eyes and fell down my face. They dripped silently off my face, vanishing completely before they even touched the floor.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"I'm still here!" I screamed out, to the people that were around what was left of my body. "Why can't you hear me?" The group didn't say anything, obviously not hearing me at all. "Please," I begged, the sadness leaving me only to be replaced with anger. I saw a small tray on a wheelie table. I kicked my leg to it; my leg struck it and the tray tipped over, clattering all the objects on it to the floor. The group looked to it and one of them got down on their knees to pick everything up. I breathed heavily, my hands balled into fists; shaking with anger. They disbanded and I stamped my foot in frustration. Temperance Brennan, another person I had come to know, came up to the platform and crossed the metal surface to have a closer look at my bones. She picked up the first bone when a familiar voice broke out.

"Bones, any news on the vic?" Temperance and I both turned. My jaw dropped and I stepped forward.

"Seeley-" I started, before Temperance cut me off.

"Angela told me that she made an ID, but I haven't had a chance to look at it yet," she said.

"We can do that on your next break," Seeley replied, "for now I have to get back to the office." He turned and left. I turned to Temperance, a death glare stuck on my face.

"Why am I stuck here?" I asked, "what have I done to deserve this torture?"

"Excuse me," a sweet sounding voice sounded from the bottom of the platform. A woman with dark brown hair, that seemed to be black, and brown eyes stood there. She wore a white dress and black heels. "I was wondering if you could tell me if Angela is here." Temperance took a few steps toward the woman.

"I'm sorry, what is your name?" she asked.

"I'm Melinda, Melinda Gordon." Temperance took her gloves off and threw them in the bin, before the two shook hands.

"Angela is just on her break, she should be back soon. Her office is to the right second door." Melinda's eyes flickered to me for a moment before going back to Temperance.

"Thank you," she said.

"You...you can see me!" I exclaimed, excitement rising up. Melinda turned and walked away. I ran after her. "Hey, you're the only one who can see me! Can you tell me why?!"

"Not now," Melinda mumbled, smiling at a passing worker.

"When can you tell me? I need answers," I pestered.

"Later," once again mumbled. I darted forward and stopped right in front of her, but she didn't stop. She walked right through me. I turned around and started following Melinda again.

"I won't leave you alone, until I get my answers," I snapped. The two of us continued moving forward, until we came to Angela's office.

Angela and Melinda sat down on a couch with a coffee table in front of them. The two started having a friendly conversation. I walked from the doorway and stood near Melinda, watching her; a glare on my face.

"When are you going to give me answers? I have only just found out that I am dead, but why am I still here?" I asked. Melinda didn't bother to answer; instead she tried her best to ignore me. Angela must have noticed because she then turned her head around the room, looking for something.

"Is there someone with us?" she asked. Melinda nodded. "Where are they? What do they look like?"

"She is standing right there," Melinda replied, pointing at me, "she has long black hair and brown eyes. Her clothes are ripped and shredded and she has blood coming from her head as well as bruises on her arms and fingers." Angela looked at me, but her eyes couldn't focus on mine.

"Stop," I said, "you're disturbing me." Melinda smiled.

"What?" Angela asked, "what did she say?"

"She said she's feeling uncomfortable," Melinda replied.

"Disturbed," I cut in, "I said disturbed."

"I'm sorry, she said disturbed." Angela looked back to Melinda.

"Wait, black hair and brown eyes; is she the one I identified today?" Angela asked.

"Yes!" I shouted, "I've been trying to tell Melinda but she wouldn't listen."

"She says yes," Melinda said. Angela got up from her spot on the couch and went over to the screen. She turned it on and brought up the image of me. Melinda looked over every inch of the face before turning to me to make a comparison.

"She's more injured than the picture but it's definitely her," she confirmed.

"Finally," I said, "I was afraid that I would have to stay here forever."

"That could never happen," Melinda replied, "you have to go through the light sometime."

"The light? Is that like heaven or something?"

"I suppose it is. I think it's the most wonderful thing to happen to a spirit."

"You think? You haven't been?" Melinda shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go there yet. I will one day."

"Well I'm not going. I have something to do and I have to tell my uncle something."

"What is it? I can help you." I scrunched my face as I tried to think.

"I...I don't remember, but it's very important. It has something to do with my death and...someone else." I was thinking as hard as I could and, were I alive, would have hurt my brain. "This is so frustrating," I finally snapped.

"Hey, it'll come back to you. For now just relax, it'll be okay."

"No it won't. Something bad is going to happen if I don't remember what I forgot, soon. He has to know!" My anger and frustration had spiked and the screen near me went black with a loud bang and started to smoke. Angela screamed. Melinda gave me a stern look.

"Don't!" I yelled. A stack of papers flew off a table and fell to the ground. The sound of footsteps sounded and a group of people came rushing in.

"Angela what happened? Are you alright?" Hodgins asked, going right up to her. Angela nodded.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine. The angelatron just blew up. I'm sorry for scaring you," she replied. I huffed out a breath of frustration and walked away; Angela's office disappearing only to be replaced by where my bones lay. It was a small lab with a few monitors and a small silver tray on a table. Temperance Brennan was standing beside the slab, inspecting each of the bones. Helping her was Daisy Wick, a young woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She was way too happy to be working with dead bodies. Although, treating my case she seemed to be almost professional; it surprised me.

"Daisy," Temperance said, "look at the pelvic bone and tell me what you see." Daisy shifted her gaze to my pelvic bone.

"There is a wide shifting of the bones. The victim has given birth," she replied.

"Good work Miss Wick."

"Thank you, Doctor Brennan." When it was mentioned that I had given birth, my eyes went wide.

"My baby," I said, "I have a baby." A small portion of memory came back.

"_One last push," the nurse said. I screamed out as I tried to push out the baby I had been carrying for nine months. I had already been in labour for ten hours waiting for the nurse to say it was time to push. I was sweating as I felt tired. Beside me was my friend. She had agreed to take me to the hospital, when I fell into labour. I was squeezing her hand in pain and she was trying to comfort me. I pushed. After a few seconds, I heard a baby crying. Looking over, I saw my child. Tears fell from my eyes as happiness washed over me. _

"_It's my baby," I said. The nurse handed her over to me after cleaning the blood off and wrapping her in a blanket. I cradled her in my arm and was crying from my emotions. "She's so beautiful," I sobbed. My daughter nestled into my body and her crying ceased. "Just give me a few minutes," I said, "I don't want to part with her yet," I continued._


End file.
